


Beach Day

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Beach Day

"Come on, boys! What's taking you so long!" Sakura yelled, banging on the front door of one of the three small cabins that Team Seven had rented by a large, beautiful lake. Kakashi, being the team leader, and Sakura, as the only female, had their own cabins. Naruto and Sasuke, however, had to share.

"Naruto can't find his sandals is what's taking so long," Sasuke explained, poking his head out the door. Sakura could see that he was wearing a t-shirt as well as his navy blue swim trunks.

"Why aren't you helping him, then? I wanna go to the beach!"

"I tried, but he threw a bottle of sunscreen at me," Sasuke explained, flopping down in one of the wooden chairs on the porch.

"Jeez, someone's cranky this morning."

"Tell me about it. He was too excited to sleep last night, and now he's screaming profanities at inanimate objects."

"Wow. Fun."

"Found 'em!" Naruto declared, clomping out onto the front porch. His bright orange shorts nearly glowed.

"You look like a dork, Naruto," Sakura commented, flip-flopping down the three little steps leading up to the porch and heading down the trail to the beach. Her bright pink towel flowed out like a cape behind her.

"Says you, bubblegum," Naruto mumbled, dashing after her.

"You're both dorks," Sasuke decided, carrying both Naruto's towel and his own. He intended to spend his day in the shade of the large umbrella he also carried, reading a book and people-watching.

Upon arriving, the trio discovered that their sensei was already there. Kakashi lay lounging on a plastic chair under the shade of a dark green umbrella. Of course, he had his mask and a t-shirt on, and he was reading his book. That book. 

Sakura set up her towel nearby in full sun, brushing sand off of it before removing the dress she had worn over her bright red bikini. Naruto was smacked for staring, but he soon recovered and ran off to play in the waves. Sakura settled in for a nap and a tan. Sasuke sighed, setting up his umbrella next to Kakashi's and laying out his towel. He sat down and opened his book. Today was going to be a nice, relaxing day.

A few chapters in, he shifted to lie on his stomach. Two more chapters later, he felt little hands poking his back and legs. He sighed and rolled onto his side, closing the book.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

The three children giggled, exchanging glances of playful mischief. The tallest of the three was a skinny, pale boy with dark hair and freckles. His two companions, a scrawny black girl in a yellow swimsuit and a chubby brunette dressed in purple, each carried a sand-caked shovel and bucket.

"We have orders to bring you down to the water or bury you in sand," the boy explained, hands on bony hips.

"Who sent you?"

He pointed at Naruto, who stood on the dock waiting. He waved excitedly. Sasuke ignored him.

"I should have guessed. Now, unless you want trouble, I'd recommend finding a nice place to make a sand castle somewhere." With that, he went back to reading his book.

The children didn't move. They continued poking him. He tried to ignore them, but when he felt sand being sprinkled on his back, he had to say something. 

"Alright, alright, lay off with the sand, will you? Let me set my book down, and I'll go with you."

"Yay! Come on, mister! Let's go!"

The boy ran on ahead, followed by the little black girl. The chubby one grabbed his hand and dragged him along behind her. She was surprisingly strong for her age, and determined, too.

"Hey, kiddos! I didn't think you could do it, but you got him down here! Great job!" Naruto said with a grin, ruffling the little boy's hair. The boy smirked, then ran off with his friends to play in the sand.

"Okay, you have me down here. What do you want?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Ah, right! I was hoping you'd come and swim with me."

"I'd rather not."

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked, clearly disappointed.

"I just don't want to."

"But why not? I mean, you can swim, right?"

Sasuke hesitated. He had only taken swimming lessons once as a very young boy, and never had any interest in it whatsoever since then. 

"I can, but I'm not fond of it," he lied. Well, the part about not liking it was true, but it was still a lie.

"You don't know how to swim? Hey, finally something I can do that you can't!"

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered, staring down at his toes, which were now quite sandy.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm not the greatest swimmer, anyway. You wanna just wade around in the shallow part, then?"

"Sure." 

Might as well, since he'd bothered to come all the way down here already. He crossed his arms behind his head, grabbing hold of his shirt and tugging it off. He tossed it in Kakashi's general direction, who caught it and set it on his towel. Sasuke followed Naruto off the dock and out into the cool ocean waters. The waves lapped at his ankles, as if trying to entice him to venture out deeper. He didn't, sticking close enough to the shore that the water never came up above his ankles.

"Whoa, sweet tat!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw the elaborately inked firebird on his friend's chest. "When'd you get it?"

"While I was away," he said flatly.

"Oh, duh, right. Of course. It looks awesome, though."

"Thanks."

He had gotten the tattoo done after Itachi's death, somewhat in his honor with the bird emblem. The fire reminded him of his family, of his home. It also looked pretty cool.

"You wanna go bug Sakura?" Naruto asked, having commandeered a bucket and filled it with water.

"She's going to kill you someday, you know."

"Yeah. But there's another bucket over there, and I can only carry the one."

"You get Sakura, I'll go after Kakashi. Looks like he fell asleep reading, I guess."


End file.
